To Know Everything
by cm789
Summary: R L J and all the Starks who died in the after life and a friendly companion. And now they will learn everything in the Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any George RR. Martin a Song Of Ice and Fire.**

 **R+L=J (they were in love) This is all of) the dead Starks and the direwolfs (also Rhaegar)**

 **This is all of them reacting to the Game Of Thrones, all what happens so far and some things I changed just a little bit.**

 **(a little bit of the book and the show in this)**

 **Ned's POV**

"Where am I" he asked himself he took a look around and recalled he was in the Winterfell crypts. The late thing he remembered was getting his head chopped off, now he was here. "Why" he said to himself, he walked around then he heard a voice.

"Ned?"

He turned around and saw his sister Lyanna.

"Lyanna?!"

He ran to her and gave her a very tight and loving hug, and she returned. He put her down the last time he saw her she was dead, and promised her to take care of Jon. Then he heard something behind him, and it was his brother and father.

"Father! Brandon!" he said while rushing forward and giving them a hug.

"Good to see you Ned." Said his father with tears in his eyes.

"You've gotten older" his brother said while chucking.

"That's what happens when you live for a while." He said happily.

"Hello Ned." a voice said behind him.

He turned around, "There's the famous Rhaegar Targaryen." Ned said happily, yet not at the same time.

Rhaegar smiled "Nice to finally meet you Eddard Stark." He said while giving his hand out to shake, I took it.

...

 **Lyanna's POV**

I was so happy to see Ned again, he was the last thing I saw before I died. And how he kept my promise to toke care of my child. I all ready told my brother and father what really happened to me and the promise I made Ned keep.

"Ned" I asked him

"Yes?" he said

"Did you keep my promise?" now everyone was listening

"Yes as far as I know he was fine." he said with a sad smile. Then Rhaegar smiled, and I hugged Ned and whispered

"Thank You"

I wanted to ask more questions but then there was this big beautiful wolf, no a Direwolf!

Everyone was frighten but Ned seemed over joyed.

"Lady!" Ned said while the wolf was licking his face.

Then he told us about how his kids found them in the woods and needed someone to take care of them. Lady was Sansa's, (really sad of how she died) Nymeira was Arya's, (she is said to act and look like me, but from what I heard about her I'm not complaining) Grey Wind Robb's direwolf, ( Ned's eldest son) Shaggy Dog was Rickon's, (his youngest son) and Summer was Bran's direwolf.( he was a sad story about a boy who wanted to become a knight but now could not because of his legs)

But my father and Brandon seem happy the he named his sons after them.

We were just talking about the good old days, and Ned talking about his family and wife Catelyn who was suppose to marry Brandon but married Ned after he died, but now they were in love and could not be happier. Brandon and my father seem happy about that because they just wanted Ned to have a good life.

But then this handsome young man walked in with red hair, he was maybe a year older then me, then next to him a beautiful tan skin lady, she also looked pregnant, then a older woman with dark red hair, she still looked pretty good even though her age. Then I saw Ned running toads them then hugging the boy then kissing the woman. He introduce them as his son Robb and his wife Catelyn. Then Robb introduced his wife Talisa. Then what I'm guessing Gray Wind walks in and licks Robb.

...

 **Catelyn POV**

Thank the gods, I'm back with my Ned again. This is how is should be, me in his arms.

Then I saw Brandon, I haven't seen him in years, he looked exactly the same.

"Catelyn?'' he said

"Brandon?"

He smiled and gave me a hug.

"After all these years, and you stilt look more beautiful then ever." He said smiling and giving me a kiss on the hand

"Thank you. Its been a while" I said smiling. I saw Ned looking a bit jealous.

"Ok ok," Ned said

"I was just being nice to an old friend" Brandon said smiling. Then Ned gave him an evil look. I just chuckled a bit, but then a older man came.

"Ok boys. So you must be the beautiful Catelyn, must I say the rumors are true." He said and I just smiled and noded.

Then Ned introduced me to is family, his sister Lyanna reminded me of Arya and it just made me happy. Then he introduced me to Rhaegar, I was surprised because I thought Rhaegar kidnapped and raped Lyanna, but then she explained it to us of how she and Rhaegar fell in love and ran away from horrible marriages.

Robb and I told everyone what happened to us, everyone looked disgusted, mad, and sad. But Ned just came up and hugged me.

And whispered, "I love you."

I chuckled and whispered "I love you too."

...

 **Lyanna's POV**

I was surprised and sad when Cat and Robb told me about how they died, and Ned gave her a hug and Robb held Talisa tighter, it was sweet to see my brother and his son with the one they loved. Then Rhaegar came up to me and held me close to him and kissed my forehead, oh how sweet it felt. He whispered in my ear,

"I love for now and always my blue winter rose"

"And you my great dragon." I said in his ear.

"I see you all are having a nice time," a strange voice that came from nowhere.

"WHO IS THAT!" Ned yelled as he held Cat stronger.

"Calm down my friend, because it's time" said the strange voice

"Who are you? And what is it time for?" Ned said

"You'll find out who I am soon enough. It's time for you all learn things about your selves and other people."

"Everyone goes though this now it is your turn to know everything."


	2. Seeing

**Thank you all for the reviews! :)**

 **This is basically going to be these charters are going to be reacting to Game of Thrones,**

 **Yes I will probably skip a lot of the scenes because it would take a lot of time to type and it might get boring after a while.**

 **Also I might change some words or some scenes mostly because one, I might of forgotten that scene and so the words might be different, two, I want to make a character seem more nice or mean, and three, to change things up to relate to the books or to make more sense.**

 **So this chapter will be season one on game of thrones, then the next one will be on season 2 and so on.**

 **Please enjoy ;)**

 **Lyanna POV**

Who was this voice? He didn't sound familiar.

"Now that you're all gone from the living world, you can now know thing that most people will only dream of knowing" the strange voice said

Before anyone could say anything something popped up on the wall, it was an image. It showed a man I all black running away from something, that something looked like a little girl, but she looked dead, and she was moving faster than even a man would. She had ice blue, cold dead eyes. Then another man was on the ground and a big tall human like but not human like creature standing behind him, then he grabbed the man hair and cut off his head in one swipe.

Everyone looked shocked, but Ned looked terrified like he knew one of them.

Then the man went down on his knees while the thing walked towards him, then the image was gone.

"This is only the begging" the voice said

"He was telling the truth." Ned said

"Aye." Said Robb

"What are you talking about?" I said

"The man we last saw he was a Nights Watch deserter," Ned said and went on the man and he had the stories of White Walkers.

\

I just saw Cersei and Jamie Lannister, they're both grown so much, and they even have wrinkles. But the both look a charming as they did when they were younger. It just shows how long I've been gone.

Now on the wall was a place that looked familiar, it was Winterfell! I couldn't help but smile, it was my home I haven't been here in a long time. Then I saw Rhaegar look at me and smiled, then he hugged me tight.

There were three boys, two of them almost men a one that was still a long way, and the boy was so far really bad at shooting arrows. I could tell that one of them was Robb. I looked at him and he had a sad smile.

"Ok Bran, just look at the target and let go, your mother and father are watching." The older boy said

Then up above them were Ned and Cat smiling at them. I guess that was his son Bran.

Then bran was focusing on the target, then out of nowhere an arrow came and hit the target perfectly. It was a young girl, she looked a lot like me, and then she bowed. Bran started running after her, and everyone started laughing.

I looked at Ned he had a small smile.

"That was Arya, she reminds me a lot of you" Ned said to me

I just smiled

Then Robb went on to tell us who everyone was, the boy was Bran, the little boy on the horse was Rickon, the girl was Arya, and the young man was Jon. He was Ned's bastard son, but that sound nothing like my brother, there has to be something going on here.

Then it showed Cat giving Jon and evil look, like he was the worst thing in the world.

I looked over at Cat, she had regret in her eyes.

"I should have been kinder to him" she said

No body dared not say a word, but then the next thing showed up.

….

 **Rhaegar POV**

We are all just watching some visions on the wall, it's not strange at all.

Now we were watching "King Robert" down in the crypts, he was at Lyanna's grave. During this time I was holding Lyanna tight.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this? She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and clouds above her." Robert said

Lyanna rolled her eyes, I know how he treated her. If he didn't kill me then I would have killed him.

"She was my sister. This is where she belongs." Ned said

"She belonged with me." Robert said

Lyanna sighed, she was not happy, but she felt sad. One of the things I love about her, even after everything she still finds it in her heart to care just a little bit.

"I kill him every night in my dreams."

I knew he was talking about me, even though he couldn't see me I still gave him an evil glare.

"It's done, all the Targaryen's are dead." Said Ned

"Not all of them." Robert said

Then the next shot went to a beautiful girl, she had hair silver hair like me and the same eyes as me. Everyone started to look at me. I just looked at her she looked kind of familiar.

"Daenery's!" a voice called out to her

She turned around to see a man, now this man looked very familiar.

"Viserys?" I said out loud

"Yes Rember him, your dear brother. And that's you sister she was born soon after the rebellion ," the voice said, I just looked at the wall, my brother the last time I saw him was when he was a boy now he was a man. And my sister? I didn't even know her and she was already fully grown. She reminded me of my mother.

Then the image skipped to a part.

"They will say it started today sweet sister." Said Viserys

Then he walked away, then Daenerys walked into the tub.

"Stop M'lady, it's too hot." The severent said

But she walked in anyway, and it didn't seem to bother her at all. Then the image gone.

Lyanna held my hand tight.

"The Targaryen's will be alive for a while." Said the voice

"What happened to them?" I asked

Then he went on and told me what had happened to my family, Jamie killed my father, the Mountain and Twin killed my wife and kids, (he didn't tell me how they died, but by the look on Ned's face I'm glad I didn't know) he told me of how my brother was known as the beggar king just to try to keep him a Dany alive, and how my brother lost the rest of his happiness when he sold the last thing from his home, our mother crown, and that's when his hatred for my sister started to grow even more.

"That's what happened to your family." The voice said

"I need to take a walk" I said

No one followed me I just got a look of sympathy from Lyanna. So I just kept walking until I was far enough so no one could hear me. This was all my fault, if I had just did my duty none of this would have happened. Before I knew it there were a couple of tears running down my cheeks.

"Rhaegar?" Lyanna said, how I loved that voice.

Turned around so she couldn't see me.

"Its fine I'm ok." I said

"No you not." She said, then she turned my head around and looked in my eyes then wiped away my tears. Then she hugged me, not before long I hugged her back hard. Then I kissed her passionately.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too. " She said looking in my eyes.

"It's all my fault." I said, she sighed

"Maybe, but it's also your fathers fault, my brothers fault, Roberts fault. My fault." She said look at me, after she said that last part I just kissed her. Then I touched her face and embraced her.

/

We were now looking at the feast, Robert was drunk making out with some random women in front of this wife, Robb was laughing with friends, and everyone was having a good time, even Arya who through food in Sansa face almost everyone laughed at that. Then it went to Jon he was sitting at the low table, but he seem to be having a good time, mostly drinking and snacking food for ghost. Then a man in all black walks up to him and said

"Is this seat takened?"

"No Uncle Benjen, you can sit here." Said Jon

Benjen? The last time I seen him was when he was barley a man, now he was more than a man, a man in the nights watch. I saw Lyanna and her brothers and father smile.

"I see you had a lot to drink tonight," Benjen said

"Father doesn't notice he's too busy." Jon said

Benjen chuckled "I was probably younger when I first got drunk, those where the good old days," he said with a big smile.

"I wonder where he got all the ale from." Rickon said to his sons

"Beats me. We'll probably never find out." Brandon said with a smile and Ned just laughed.

Meanwhile Jon and uncle Benjen were bonding, most of the night.

"Take it easy on the drinks boy," he said as he was taking one away

"Be careful or you might father a bastard yourself." Benjen said jokingly

Jon made a disgusted face "I will never father a bastard!" he said almost yelling.

Everyone looked at him, he was emberrst. And Benjen looked regretful.

"May I be excused?" Jon asked

"Of course, do you need some help?" Benjen asked

"No I can make it by myself, I'm a man enough" Jon said

Then he got up all wobbly, and tried walking out the door but knocked into a servant and drinks went everywhere. Everybody started laughing while Benjen looked at him in sadness. Then Jon stumbled to the door while Ghost followed. Once he got outside he started to cry then Ghost started to lick his tears off, then Jon started to laugh.

I felt bad for the boy everyone was giving him sad smiles, and Ned kept glancing at me and Lyanna. I wonder why?

 **(That scene was from the books)**

Then someone came and said

"So it's true what they say about the Starks, they do have dire wolfs as pets"

Jon turn around it was Tyrion Lannister. Ghost stared to growl.

"It's just a puppy and it could eat me whole" Tyrion said

"Only if I tell him to" Jon said

"Well please tell him he cannot eat me for a snack." He said nervous

"Go Ghost." Jon said after a while. Then Ghost left still growling, Jon was smiling.

"What are you doing out here?" Jon said

"Getting ready for your family." As he took a big gulp of wine.

"You're Tyrion Lannister, the queen's brother." Jon said

"My greatest accomplishment," he said as he took another gulp of wine.

"And you. You're Ned Stark's bastard." Said Tyrion. Jon looked away mad and stared to walk away.

"Oh did I offend you, I'm sorry," he said walking tours Jon

"But you are the bastard." He said

"Ned Stark is my father," Jon said

"And Catelyen Stark is not your mother." Tyrion said

"Making you a bastard."

"Let me give you some advice bastard, never forget who you are, the world will not, wear it like armor, then no one can use it agance you"

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" Jon said

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes" he said at last.

Then he walked away. Then the image was gone.

I looked at Ned he looked sad. He was Ned Stark's bastard, I wonder why Ned even had a bastard everyone was really surprised when they first told us, there's no way Ned would have a bastard. There has to be something else going on, I wonder what it is.

…..

 **Robb POV**

This is probably one the strangest thing to happen to me, and I'm dead. But I was with my family, and the woman I loved. I know I made a lot of mistakes in my life, but who hasn't. But I was glad that I was with my family, I even met some family I've only heard stories about.

We just saw a lot of family moments with a lot of sad smiles. Sansa and Jeyne Poole talking about how handsome Joffrey was, how innocent they were. They also kept calling Arya horse face and how she looked like a boy, nothing unusual.

Next was Bran standing next to a tower, then he began to climb. Mother almost hid her eyes she knew what was coming next, I did, my father did, and I don't know if the other family members did. When he got closer to the top of the tower, there where voices. They were talking about how my father, how and why did he assept the hand of the king position. Then they started to pant, my brother looked through the window. It was Cersei and Jaime Lannister fucking, twin brother and sister, everyone in the room looked disgusted. Bran looked at them confused, he probably didn't event know what they were doing. Then Cersei looked up and saw Bran.

"Stop, stop." She said to Jaime.

Bran tried to get away but Jaime caught him before that.

"He saw us." Cersei said

"You're quite the climber" Jaime said looking down

"He saw us!" she said almost yelling

"I heard you the first time!" Jamie said

"How old are you boy?" He asked

"T-Ten." Bran said frighten

Jamie almost look sympathetic, then he looked at Cersei, Cersei looked at him.

"He's just a boy, we can just scare the boy off." Jamie said

"He saw us." She said final

He looked at her then at the boy, he almost hesitated.

"Oh the things I do for love," he said, then pushed Bran out the window. Then the image was gone.

I was mad, my mother was trying not to cry while my father was holding her. My uncle also looked mad like he was going to punch someone, but my grandfather just looked sad. I wonder what's of them now.

/

Daenery's is probably one of the most beautiful woman I ever seen. She just met Khal Drogo, he was a big muscular, tan skin, guy. But he seem to like her, but she was scared of him she even said

"I don't want to be his queen," Viserys stopped and looked at her

"What do you want?" he asked

"I want to go home." She said

"And how do we do that sweet sister?"

"I don't know." She said after a long pause

"We go home with an army." He said, he was probably talking about Westeros, but she seem like she was talking about something different.

"And Khal Drogo has and army. So you will be his queen, and I will let him and his whole army even the horses fuck you if that's what it took." He said then kissed her on the forehead. She looked almost terrified.

All of the woman looked disgusted and sad, and Rhaegar look really sad.

/

This wedding was pretty crazy there were people fucking and killing each other, then she got a present for Ser Jorah Mormont, it was a bunch of books but she seem to really appreciate it. My dad looked at Jorah in a weird way. Then she got three beautiful stone dragon eggs, she looked at them strange. It's liked it calmed her. Then she got a gift from Drogo, it was a horse with silver hair.

"Jorah? How do you said thank you in Dothraki?" she said

"There is not a word for thank you in Dothraki, Khaleesi." He said so she said nothing.

Her Khal picked her up like a child on the horse and she road it like she's been riding it for years, everyone seem surprised.

"Ser Jorah, tell him that he gave me the wind" she said

The Jorah told him in Dothraki, then Drogo looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, and almost, almost smiled. Then she went on riding until it was time for the bedding.

"It seems like he likes her." Lyanna said

"Yes." Rhaegar not amused. Lyanna just laughed then he smiled. They really do love each other.

/

It was amusing to watch Tyrion slap Joffrey, and question Jaime and Cersei, he's smarter then he lets on.

Next was Jon at the blacksmith getting a sword, then Jaime came up and the both of them started to talk about the Nights Watch.

"I'm sure it will be thrilling to serve in such a lead force, and if not, it's only for life." Jaime said

Jon didn't look happy. My father looked sad every time he looked at Jon.

"Is something troubling you Ned?" the voice said

Everyone was looking at my father, he looked like he could kill that voice.

"Even after death you still keep that secret." The voice said

My father looked guilty.

"I need to tell you all something." He finally said

"It's about Jon, "there was a long pause and my mother look like she was about to break.

"I not his father."

"What?" my mother said almost angry

"He's really Lyanna's and Rhaegar's child, I made a promise to her to not tell anyone and to keep him safe." He said all at once.

I was shocked Jon was my cousin? My whole life I thought he was my brother. I looked at Lyanna she was starting to cry. Rhaegar was still in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My mother said with a broken heart

"I made a promise." He said

"And you didn't trust me." She said and turned around away from him

Everyone was shock or crying, Talisa held my arm.

Rhaegar looked at Ned, he didn't know how to think, and his own son didn't know his own father or mother.

"Why didn't you tell Jon or you wife?" Lyanna said almost angry

"It was better if no one knew, and I was going to tell him about you but then" He stopped talking

"Then what" she said almost yelling

"Then I died" he said

Everyone was silent. My mother kept looking at Lyanna almost as if she was saying sorry, but Lyanna didn't look at anyone.

"Now that's over with can we move on." The voice said

Everyone gave the voice an evil look even though there was no face to give it too.

"Don't worry it's a sweet one." The voice said happily

And again before the anyone could say anything an image showed up it was Arya, she was packing everyone gave her a small smile. Then Jon walked in, Arya looked at him and smiled.

"I though you left already, as I did get a chance to say good bye."

"Well I'm here now" he said smiling

Lyanna and Rhaegar looked at him and smiled both one the verge of tears but wiped them away, then Rhaegar kissed Lyanna and said

"He's perfect."

I don't think anyone else heard it besides me.

"You're still packing?" Jon asked

Arya gave him an annoyed look

"Septa Mrodane said to fold them again, she said they weren't properly folded. Who cares if they're properly folded their just going to get all messed up anyway." She said

Jon smiled "Good thing you've got help." Looking at Nymeria

"Watch. Nymeria gloves." She said nothing happened

"Impressive." Jon said

"Shut Up." She said, everyone started too chuckle.

"Nymeria gloves." She said nothing still happened

"I have something for you, and it has to be packed very carefully." He said

"A present?" she said happily

"Close the door." He said

She ran to the door to make sure no one was outside and closed the door.

He brought out a sword, a skinny one but she looked happy.

"Now this is no toy. Be careful you don't cut yourself." He said handing her the skinny sword.

"It's so skinny."

"So are you, I had the blacksmith make it for you special. It can't hack a man's head off but it can poke a bunch of holes if you're quick enough." He said

"I can be quick." She said

Father looked happy, Lyanna was just staring at Jon.

"You have to work on it every day. How does it feel? Do you like the balance?"

"I think so." She answered

He looked in her eyes

"First lesson stick 'em with the pointy end." He said

My father chuckled

"I know which end to use" she said not amused

Jon smiled then looked at her, then gave her a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you." He said

She was going to give him a hug

"Careful" he said at the sword, she put it down then jumped in his arms and he caught her. They hugged each other so tight I thought they were going to suffocate.

"Thank you." she said and kissed him on the cheek a bunch of times.

Lyanna and Rhaegar smiled warmly at that.

As he was about to walk out the door he said

"The best swords have names you know."

Arya was thinking about it, then Jon said

"I know what you can name it"

She looked at him

"It's something you love." He said sarcastically

She looked at him, then she was not amused, then she smiled

"NEEDLE!" they both said at the same time and stared laughing. They both looked at each other, and gave sad smiles. Arya gave him a real smile and then started to swing needle from side to side. Jon looked at her one last time and then left closing the door behind him. Then the image was gone.

"They were really close." I said

Lyanna smiled. "I hoped so, Arya seemed special."

Brandon laughed "That just because she's a lot like you"

Lyanna did not look amused. Rhaegar smiled

"If she's anything like you she's one of the best people alive" he said, Lyanna smiled, so did my mother and father.

"I would of treated him better you know" my mom said almost a whisper to father

"I know, but"

"What!" mother said after a long pause.

"Needed you to not love him, if you did care about him people would have got suspicious if you actually cared for him. And seeing how close your sister and you are you might have told her, and I couldn't risk that." He said

Everyone was shocked, but I mean it did make sense, but is were me I probably would of told mother.

"Didn't know how you would react." He said

"Now we'll never know." My mother said

My mother looked away from everyone it was almost she was nervous to look over, probably to look at Lyanna.

"Yes the things we regret. But it's all in the past there's nothing you can do now" the voice

Then there was an image of my mother with Bran, Bran almost looked dead, my mother has been with him day and night. I looked over at my mother, she look guilty. Jon walked in, she just looked at him and went back to what she was doing.

"I came to say good bye to Bran" he said

"You've said it" she said

He walked over to Bran, she watched him.

"I wish I could be here when you wake up, I'm going north with uncle Benjen. I'm taking the black. "He said. Then he sat down, Mother was just looking at him.

"I know we'd always talked about seeing the wall together, but you'll be able to come visit me at castle black when you get better. I'll know my way around by then, I'll be a sworn brother of the Night's Watch. We'll go out walking beond the wall if your not afraid. " he said. Then he looked at my mother she was crying.

"I want you to leave." She said

My father walked in, and both of them looked at him. Jon then kissed Bran on the head loving, my mother almost looked caring for one second, and then he left. My father closed the door and then sat right next to her.

"17 years ago you rode off with Robert Baratheon, and came back a year later with another woman's son. And now you're leaving again." She said

"I have no choice" my father said

"That's what men always say when honor calls, that's what you tell you family's that's what you tell your selves. You do have a choice, and you've made it." She said with a breaking voice.

"Cat." He said trying to touch her, but she moved away from his touch. He looked like she just broke his heart. She was crying, then he got up and left. Then the image was gone.

My mother was crying but not making a sound. She dared not look a Lyanna, Lyanna looked at my mother a father almost in rage. Then Rhaegar wisped something in her ear, and she looked a little more caring.

Then another image showed up, it was Jon walking with a settle toured me.

"Did you say good bye to Bran?" I asked, he just nodded his head

"He's not going to die, I know it" I said

"You Starks are hard to kill." He said smiling

"My mother?''

"She was very kind" he lied

"Well good"

"Next time I see you you'll be all in black" I said

"It was always my color" he said

"Farwell Snow."

"And you Stark."

Then we hugged one last time. Then I left and he got on his horse.

"That was the last time I saw him" I said sadly

Everyone looked sad,

"What is done, is done. We cannot fix the past." Lyanna said

"I'm sorry." My mother said to her

"I know, but I don't blame you" Lyanna said

…..

 **Ned POV**

I do feel guilty for not telling Cat about Jon, but I thought it was the best thing to do.

We were at the part when it was my last good bye to Jon.

"Is my mother alive? Dose she know where I am, where I'm going, does she care?" he said

I saw Lyanna looking at him with sad eyes.

"The next time I see you we'll talk about you mother, I promise." I said

Then we both road of different ways.

"That was the last time I ever saw him." I said sadly

"I should have told him, now he will have to find out on his own," I said again

/

We just saw I and Robert talk about whores, Targaryen's, and war. Lyanna asked me about Walla and asked if it was the same woman that was supposed to be the wet nurse, and of course it was. Then about how the watch isn't how it used to be and now it's just full of criminals. Now we were at Winterfell with Cat and Bran, master Luwin was asking about financial issues so Robb said he will take care of it. Then Robb was talking about how she is need, then he notes a fire at the library. Then Robb leaves and Cat looks out the window, there was someone behind her.

"You're not supposed to be here, no one supposed to be here." The stranger said, then he looks at bran and pulls out a dagger.

"It's a mercy, he's dead all ready." He said walking towards Bran.

"No!" she yells

Then she runs to him, but then he hits her but that doesn't stop her, he tried to slit her throat but her hand are in the way leaving a deep cut. Then she backs him into a shelf, and bites him. He throws her to the ground. Summer then comes and bites the man's throat out. Then he sit next to Bran.

"Thank you" she whispered

I looked at Cats hands she still had the scar, I just hugged her.

Next was her telling everyone on what she is thing and how she is going to Kings landing.

Then it was Daenery's with rope burns and cuts on her hands, she probably wasn't used to riding for so long, he hand maidens were talking about dragons and how they came to be.

/

It was Joffrey taking Sansa on a walk and talking how his father killed Rhaegar and was going to show her the river they fought by. But there was already Arya and that butchers boy Micaiah sword fighting with sticks.

"Leave us alone" Arya said

Then she and Joffrey were bickering. Then Joffrey was cutting the boy's face, probably leaving a scar. Then Arya hit him with a stick hard, he almost fell to the ground. Micaiah ran away, then Joffrey started swinging a sword at Arya, but she dogged each one, Sansa was saying "Stop it!" then Arya fell to the ground. Then Joffrey was about to cut her, when Nymeria came in and started to bite on Joffrey's hand, Joffrey fell to the ground and Arya got his sword and was pointing the sword at him, above him.

"No. Please." Joffrey said almost crying

Robb and Brandon started to laugh.

"Arya stop it!" Sansa said

Arya looked at her then at Joffrey, she paused then walked over to the river and through the sword into the river, and ran off with Nymeria

"My sweet prince I will go get help." Sansa said as she was going to touch his cheek, but he leaned away.

"Then go get help, and don't touch me." He said

Arya was telling Nymeria to go, are when she went it looked like it broke both of their hearts.

The next image was of me coming into the room mad and relief. I hugged Arya.

"Why wasn't my daughter brought to me at once!" I said angry

"How dare you talk to your king like that" Cersei said

"Quite woman! I'm sorry Ned but we have to figure this out." Robert said

Then it went on about what really happened, then Sansa came in to tell her side of the story.

"I don't remember it all happened so fast"

"LIER! LIER!" Arya said pulling Sansa's hair. Then me braking them up.

Then more conversation went on.

"You let a little girl disarm you" Robert said, Joffrey looked embarrassed.

My brother and Robb started laughing.

Then they went on to say how they will be punished. It went on to the death of lady and Sansa started crying and telling everyone it wasn't her fault. Then I told them that I would do it myself.

On the way to Lady's kennel I saw the hound with the butcher's boy, that poor boy.

Then I was next to Lady, I petted her ever so gently, then I pulled out my dagger and sit her throat.

Next it went to Bran, he opened his eyes with his dire wolf on top of him,

"He's awake!" a lady said running out the door. Then someone came running to his room, it was Robb.

"Summer, his name is Summer." Bran said

/

This was when we were first came to Kings Landing, and my talk with Jamie. Then me first meeting Varys, and then Little finger I should not of trust him. Cersei giving Joffrey some terrible advice. Then it was Arya being Arya.

"Enough of that young lady." Septa Moraine said

"I'm practicing" Arya said

"Practicing for what?" said Sansa

"The prince" Arya said

Everyone gave a chuckle and Sansa gave a shocked look.

"ARYA STARK!" the Septa said

"He's a coward and a liar, and he killed my friend" Arya said

"The hound killed your friend."

"The hound does whatever Joffrey tells him to do"

"You're an idiot." Sansa said

"And you're a liar, and if you told the truth Mickia would still be alive" Arya said

"Enough!" the septa said, then taking her to her room, I walk in.

"What's happening here?" I asked

"Arya would rather act like a beast then a Lady."

"Go to your room we'll speak later," I said

Then she went off, I gave Sansa her gift

"That's for you love." I said, she opened it and didn't look amused

"It's the same doll maker that makes all of princess Mercella's toys, don't you like it?"

"I haven't played with dolls sense I was eight. May I be excused?" Sansa said

"But you've barley ate."

It's all right, go on." I said, and she left

"War was easer then daughters." I said

My father laughed, I just gave a smile.

The next image was Arya swinging Needle, then I came into the room

"Who's sword is that?" I asked

"Mine" she answered quickly

"Give it to me." I said, she hesitated but then gave it to me, I looked at it and knew who did it.

"Were did you get this?"

She didn't answer, she probably thought I would get mad at Jon.

"This is no toy, a little lady shouldn't be playing with swords." I said

"I wasn't playing and I don't want to be a lady." She said, I smiled

"Come here." And she sat next to me

"And what you want with this?"

"It's called Needle."

"Ah a blade with a name, and what were you hoping to squawr with Needle, your sister? Do you know the first thing about sword fighting?" I said

"Stick them with the pointy end." I laughed

"That's the essence of it."

She smiled

"I'm trying to learn, I asked Mika to practice with me. I asked him, it's my fault." She said sadly

"No, sweet girl, no no. you didn't kill the butchers boy."

"I hate them, I hate all of them, the hound, the queen and the king, Joffrey, and Sansa." She said

"Sansa was dragged before the queen and king, and that to call the prince a liar."

"So was I, he is a liar."

"Shh, darling listen to me, Sansa will be married to Joffrey one day, she can 'not betray him. She must take his side even when he is wrong" I said

"But how can you let her marry someone like that?" she said

I sighed "look at me, you're a Stark of Winterfell, you know our words."

"Winter is coming."

"You were born in the long summer, you know nothing else, but now winter is truly coming and in the winter we must protect our self's, we have to look after one another, Sansa is your sister. "I said

"I don't hate her, not really." She said

"Look I don't want to frighten you but I won't lie to you either. We've come to a dangerous place, we cannot fight a war against ourselves, alright"

"Go on its yours." I said

"I can keep it?"

"Try not to stab your sister with it"

I was walking out the door and she pointed the sword at me.

"If you're going to own a sword, you better know how to use it." Then I left

I smiled, so did everyone else, I wonder what she's doing now? By this time she won't be so little anymore.

/

Next was Bran, Old Nan told him all the scary stories of the long night, then Robb came in and told her to leave.

"You still don't remember anything?" Robb asked

Bran shaked his head

"It's true what master Luwin says about my legs" Bran said

"Yes but what's important is that our alive."

"I'd rather be dead." Bran said

"Don't say that everyone is word about you—"

"I'd. Rather. Be. Dead." Bran said

/

Next was Catelyen talking to little finger, then him bringing me to her, Brandon laughed when I was choking him. Then we went on to talk about who tried to kill Bran and Jon Arryn. Lastly was when Cat left and we kissed one last time.

Then we were with Daenerys she was asking about the slaves and she seemed sad, she told them to stop.

"For how long Khaleesi?" Jorah said

"Until I tell them." She said, Jorah smiled

"You sound like a queen"

"No, a Khaleesi" she said

I saw Rhaegar smile.

Then she got off her horse and went into the forest, there was something coming in the trees.

"You dare give me orders!" Viserys yelled

"I don't take orders from savages or there sluts."

Then there was a whip around his neck.

"Do you want him dead Khaleesi?" one of the hand maidens said

"NO" Dany said

"No?"

"Tell him I don't want my brother dead." She said, then he let him go

"Mormont kill these Dorthi dogs!" Viserys said

Nothing happened, so Daenerys went back on her horse and rode off. Viserys tried to get on the horse but then a Dorthi said

"No you walk." Then rode away

The next day they found out she was pregnant.

Lyanna held Rhaegar's arm.

Next was Jon he was at the wall, he was sword fighting. He was beating everyone easily.

"Well snow it looks like you're the least useless person, now we are done there is only so much I can stomach in a day." Aster Thorne said

Jon was putting the swords away when a couple of guys came in.

"You broke my nose bastard." One of the men said

Jon looked at him "Is an improvement."

Then someone from behind came and held a knife against his throat, while the other men came closer.

They were threatening him to throw him over the wall, when Tyrion walk in and scared them off.

"Everyone knew what this place was and nobody told me, nobody but you. My father knew, and he left me to rot all the same" Jon said I frowned

Then Tyrion told him about how it could be worse, and he was better trained then most people. Then he gave him a letter about bran.

It was the next day Jon was going to the top of the wall, there was Benjen

"I want to see your reaction the first time you saw"

Jon's face look astonished, Benjen smiled.

Later that day Jon was fighting people again, but this time he was telling them how they could improve, and teaching them. I saw Rhaegar and Lyanna smile, so did I.

The next day Tyrion pissed off the wall and him and Jon sad there Farwell.

It was Arya's first lesson with Syrio Forel, he was teaching her some techniques. Then he was talking about the one god

"There is only one god, and his name is death. And what do we say to the god of death?" he asked Arya

"I don't know" she said

"Not today." He said and smiled, and so did she.

…

 **Catelyn's Pov**

Bran kept having dreams about a three eyed raven, and Tyrion came to town, and gave Bran a paper with instructions of how he could ride again, Bran looked so happy. When Lord Tyrion was on his way out he saw Theon, and put it in his face of how dumb his father is and how he is just a captor and the Starks aren't his real family. You can see the hurt on Theon's face, I looked over at Robb he looked a bit sad. We already told everyone what happened with Theon and of how he betrayed us, and how we though he killed Bran and Rickon but I guess that wasn't true otherwise they would be here with us.

"He's an idiot." Robb said

"Ah yes he is, but isn't everyone." The voice said

"But don't worry he will pay the price of what he has done and more" said the voice

"He's still alive isn't he?" Robb said

"Yes but there is worse things than death, being alive and knowing what you have done. He might have been the one to take it from the Starks and then lose it, but he will be one of them to help bring it back to the Starks." He said

"How?" Robb asked

"Well we still have a long way to find out." Said the voice

Then there was Arya doing some weird training she got from her dancing master, Ned gave her a talk on how she will become a high lady someday and then she disagreeing, and went back to her training. I couldn't help but smile.

Next was Jon he was fighting and sticking up for a boy named Sam, he was better than all of them so he beat them easily. Later that day Sam and Jon were talking about sword fighting and how Sam was better with books.

"I can't get any better you know." Sam said

"Well at least you can't get any worse" Said Jon, they both started laughing.

Later in the night Jon and some of his friends and Ghost went to people's rooms and told them to leave same alone tomorrow with Ghost showing his teeth at him. In the morning for practice nobody hurt Sam, Alster did not look happy and sent the two boys to do more work.

/

Petyr and Ned were having a convention on how you can't really trust anyone, then Ned went to visit one of Roberts Bastards, Gendry, he almost looked identical to Robert but didn't seem to have the same personality.

It was Daenerys she invited him to have dinner with her, but he took it as an insult and pined her to the ground, so she grabbed the closest thing to her and hit him with it, he went to the ground and she stood up and said

"I am a Khaleesi of the Dorthi, I am the wife of the Great Khal and I carry his son inside me. The next time you raise a hand to me will be the last time will be the last time you have hands." She said proudly

Everyone looked surprised and Rhaegar looked proud.

/

Next was I and Ser Roderick and Tyrion pointing me out to everyone. Then I stood up and started taking about how he planned to murder my son which is not not true.

"In the name of King Robert, and the good Lords you serve I call upon you to seize this man, and help me to return him to Winterfell, to await the king's justice." I said proudly

More than 10 men pick up their sword and pointed it at him. Then the image was gone.

Everyone smiled at me, I guess it was an accomplishment to seize the Tyrion Lannister.

It went on to when we were heading to the Vale, no one suspected we were going to the Vale, then some men attacked us and Tyrion saved me so I freed him of his chains

Next was the tourney with the Mountain and Ser Lora's, and then little finger pointed out how he cheated. Next the mountain cut off the horses head and went to Lora's, but then the hound came in and started fighting with him until the king but a stop, the mountain went off easily. Then the people started to cheer for the hound including Sansa.

Arya was chasing cats and ended up in the dungeons and overheard Varys and some other man talking about Daenerys, so Arya ran to Ned and told him what she heard but he dismissed it.

Robert was talking about Daenerys, and how she is pregnant and how he was going to kill her and her brother. But Ned disagreed and quite as hand of the queen. I saw Rhaegar smile at Ned.

I arrived at the Vale and everyone saw how mad my sister has gotten. And Tyrion to his cell.

Ned was now in a brothel to see Roberts bastard, when he came out Jaime Lannister came with some of the gold cokes. They were arguing about Tyrion, so it turned in to a fight and Jaime and Ned went at it. They were both at the same level until Ned seemed to win, then one of the guards stabbed him in the leg, everyone left after that. Then Ned claps to the grown.

The next day Ned was in bed Robert and Cersei came, they talked and Robert hit his wife. Then Robert went to a hunt.

Bran was so excited to be on a horse, he was laughing. Robb and Theon were talking and then Robb said

"I this is my house not yours"

"Were is Bran?" Robb said nervous

"I don't know it's not my house." Theon said then walked away.

Bran was alone, but then a couple of wildlings came up, they were talking of what to do with him. They were cutting him down when Robb came, two men came to him but Robb killed them both, I saw most of the men smile at that. But then the woman attacked him but he disarmed her, the last man had a dagger against Brans throat, so Robb slowly but down his sword, but then an arrow went throw the man's heart, it was Theon who did it. Robb went to Bran, but he was ok. Then Robb got mad at Theon, and then Theon got mad at Robb. I looked over at Robb he had some regretful in his eyes. He decided to let the woman live.

Next was Dany eating a horse heart, if she eats it all then it a boy. She was only making eye contact to Drogo, and him her. She ate the whole thing, he lifted her and just looked in her eyes. I think they love each other.

Tyrion demanded a trail by combat so Bron vontlered, and he won so Tyrion was let go.

Ned was getting thing done that should have got done long ago.

Later that night Ned went to the girls and told them that they were going to leave. Both of them were not happy, but Arya soon understood it, but Sansa she was fighting saying how Joffrey was nothing like the prince. And that sparked Ned's brain and he looked at a big book, and then that's when he found out that Roberts trueborn weren't his.

Next it went to Daenerys, Viserys was mad that he didn't get his army, so he threaten to cut Daenerys open and leave her child, Drogo was eyeing him and said something.

"What did he say?" Viserys asked

"He says yes, you shall have a golden crown, that men will tremble to behold" she said

"Well that's all I wanted, what was promised." He said

Drogo walked over to Daenerys and held her stomach. Drogo said something and two men held Viserys at his knees.

"You cannot touch me I am the dragon! I want my crown!" he said

Then Drogo melted some gold. Viserys was scared

"Dany please!" he said

"A crown for a king." Drogo said

And poured the gold on his head. Viserys was screaming until he was dead.

"Khalessi"

"He was no dragon, fire cannot kill a dragon." She said

Everyone was shocked. She just killed him with melted gold.

/

Tyrion got a small army of some savage army, and brought it to his father.

Ned and Cersei were talking and she confirmed about her and Jaime, everyone had disgusted looks.

"When you play the game of thrones you win or you die." She said final

Jon was at the wall when all of a sudden one horse came, Benjen and his group is believed dead. Everyone gave sad looks, but we all knew he wasn't dead where could he be?

Ned learned about Robert and he was going to die. Ned wrote on some papers but changing some words so the rightful heir would take his place. Then Ned said his final goodbye to Robert.

Ser Jorah received word for Daenerys death, so he stopped it all in time. I think he might be in love with her. Later that day Drogo came and was really mad, but when he saw Daenerys he ran to her and cupped her cheek checking if she was alright

"Moon of my life are you hurt?" he said caring. She shook her head, so he kissed her head ever so caring. He went on to say how he and his son is going to take Westeros and sit on the iron throne.

Everyone was surprised that he didn't get ranger, and Jon looked disappointed and even Sam got what he want. Jon got a sturad, but then Sam explained that this isn't bad because the Lord Commander wanted him so probably he's training Jon for Lord Commander. Jon was a bit happier. Later that day Jon took his Vows with Sam and both of them were happy.

Ned went to confront the Cersei but Joffrey was already there on the throne, so Cersei and Ned went back and forth until she ripped the paper. And all of Ned's men were killed. Lastly Little Finger had a Dagger against Ned's throat.

"I told you not to trust me"

I held on to Ned and him to me. Brandon looked mad probably because he and little finger had some history.

/

The king's guards came for Arya but Syrio stop them because it was specious.

"What do we say to the god of death?" he asked

"Not today." She said

"Go and find your father."

She was sad but left, and heard screaming form the room she ran from.

Arya went and found her things but she only took Needle. There was a boy who was getting closer, and threating to tell the queen

"Stay away!" she yelled as she put the sword through his belly, then he went to the ground. She looked shocked, terrified, and scared. It was probably the first kill she ever did. She ran away.

At the Nights watch they found specious body of Nights Watch men, but they didn't seem to be rotting or have a smell. Jon said to burn them but Mormont said to keep them for farther insption.

Later that night Ghost smelled something bad, so Jon went to go investage. But there was one of the dead bodies from earlier and it picked up Jon by the neck, high. So Jon put a sword through him, but that only stopped him for a moment, by that time Mormont came with a light, so Jon grabbed it by his hand and through it at the dead thing, and ran.

The next day Sam read about the White Walkers, that the story was so terrifying that Sam couldn't even speak of it.

Robb just got a letter form kings landing, asking him to summon there, but Robb said they would come but not alone and to see the worth of words of the lords of the north.

"Are you scared?" Theon asked

Robb's hand was shaking "I must be."

"Good"

"Why is that good?"

"It means you're not stupid." Theon said

I saw Robb smile.

Later there was a feast with some lords, Lord John Umber was questioning Robb so Robb talked back, Umber came up fast ready to attack so Theon came up fast, but before anyone could do anything, and GreyWind came up and bit two of Umbers fingers.

"The great John Umber only meant to cut my meat." Robb said

"Your meat!...Is bloody tough." Umber said and everyone started laughing.

Next I first met up with Robb, after everyone left and gave him a big hug, later that day we found a Spy for the Lannister's, Robb told him we had 20 thousand men, so the boy went off, but Robb planned to only send 2 thousand to the battle and the other 18 thousand to the smaller battle to keep them distracted. Most of the men seemed impressed.

Tyrion Lannister had to fight in the war but was knocked out before anything really happened. He woke up and Tywin was not happy not because Robb out smarted him.

Ned was down in the cells when Varys came down to talk and give him water. Ned drank that water like he hasn't drank in days. Vary's told him about Robb and Arya. He offered him a deal so he can live

"Do you think my life is some precious thing to me? Just for a couple more years of what?

I learned how to die a long time ago." Ned said

"What about your daughters life's, is that some precious thing to you?" Varys said. Ned stopped and looked at him now he was willing to agree to anything.

Ser Barristan left from the Kings Guard a shocker, so Sansa came up and Begged Mercy for Ned.

"Your sweet words have moved me, but your father has to confess, and say that I'm the king. Or there will be no mercy for him." Joffrey said

"He will." Sansa said

Then there was nothing on the wall.

My poor sweet Sansa.

/

I went to Walder Frey at the twins to ask him to cross the bridge. But he was really stubborn so I made a marriage pact to Arya and Robb. Later I told Robb and he agreed, but was concerned about how Arya was going to react when we found her.

Commander Mormont gave Jon his family sword because he saved him. Master Ameon gave Robb some advice about honor and the right thing to do and love. He told him of his family's history and how he needs to make his own diction. Later that night he tried to go off to fight for Robb but his friends stopped him and convened him to stay. And Mormont knew the whole time but didn't blame Jon. So the commander and some other men and Jon started to go pass the wall to look for Benjen Stark.

"Come on Lord Snow"

Khal Drogo was getting weaker and fell off his horse, Daenerys came to him and told everyone to stop. She then made a deal with a witch to make him stay alive, but using blood magic. The witch told her that only death can pay for life, and no one could come in, Dany agreed. They were outside but then Dany became in labor and the only one who could deliver a baby was the Witch, so Jorah carried her into the room.

Robb came back from battle and came with him was Jaime Lannister.

"One victory does not make us concurs." Robb said and he went on of how the war was far from over. The men look proud of Robb.

Next was Ned being pulled out onto the stage up but on he's way he saw Arya, sitting on a statue so he told Yoren to save her. Ned saw no on stage, he looked at Sansa. She gave him a smile, then he lied and said that Joffrey was the true king. And Joffrey smiled,

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard Join the nights watch, striped of all ranks and all power, and to serve the realm in permanent exile. And my Lady Sansa begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of woman. And as long as I'm your king treason should never go unpunished. Ser Illan Bring me his head." Joffrey said

Cersei was telling him to stop, and poor Sansa was yelling for them to not kill her father someone had to hold her back, Arya was running towards him but Yoren caught her and was telling her not to look while hugging her close. Ned was on his knees, they brought out Ice. Ned looked at Sansa she was still yelling, he saw that Arya was gone, everyone was cheering or booing at him. Then Ice came down. There was not an image anymore.

I held on to Ned, Robb sat closer to him. His father and brother looked disgust and sad, Lyanna look like she was about to cry so Rhaegar held on to her.

It was Arya she was holding on to Yoren still, Sansa passed out, and there was Ned's body being dragged away. Yoren took Arya in an ally and cut off all of her hair so she could look like a boy, and he told her not to tell anyone of her identity. And they went off.

Bran and Rickon had a dream that Ned was in the crypts, and they were both so worried that Osha and Hodor went down to the crypts just for them to see. When they came back up, Master Luwin revived a raven, he looked sad then looked at Bran.

It was me going into the woods and just started crying, but then I heard someone else. I fallowed the sound, it was Robb swinging a sword at a tree.

"Robb! Robb! You've ruined your sword." I said Robb looked at me with tears in his eyes, then we hugged so tight I thought we were never going to let go.

"I'll kill them all." He said

"We have to get the girls back, then we'll kill them all." I said

This time I held on to Robb.

Sansa looked like she was crying all night, and she looked emotionless. Joffrey took her outside to show her Ned's head, then he said that he was going to have Robbs head after, then she said

"Or maybe he'll bring me yours."

He just looked at he then he smile not happy. And told Ser Maren to slap her and he did. She was bleeding from the lip and had a bruise but she did not cry. Joffrey was talking about something when she looked at him then down the bridge, then she got closer to push him off, but then the Hound stopped her.

"Girl." He said then he wiped the blood with a handkerchief. Everyone looked surprised to see the Hounds kindness. Then Joffrey left, the Hound told her to do what he says or for her own sake. And let her keep the handkerchief.

It was later in the night when Robb and the other Lords met up. Lord Umber was saying

"There's the only king I would bow to (pointing to Robb) Robb Stark, KING IN THE NORTH! "He said

Then everyone started chanting "KING IN THE NORTH! KING IN THE NORTH! KING IN THE NORTH!" everyone looked surprised. But Ned and Rickon looked proud at Robb.

Next was me going to talk to Jaime.

"Leave us" I told them

"You look lovely tonight Lady Stark, whatever becomes you? (I picked up a rock) I bet you must be lonely, is that why you came? I'm not at my best but I think I could be of service. Slip out of that gown and see if I'm up to it." He said then I hit him with a rock. I saw Ned and Brandon smile, Ned held on to me now.

"I do like a violent woman." He said

"I will kill you tonight Ser, put your head in a box and send it to your sister." I said

"I must show you how, hit me again over the ear and an again and again. You're stronger then you look it won't take long."

"That is what you want the world to believe, that you don't fear death."

"But I don't my Lady. The dark is coming for all of us why grab at it?" he said

"Because you are going to the deepest of the seven hells. "I said

"What gods are those? The trees you husband prays to? Where were the trees when his head was getting chopped off? If you gods are real, why it the word full of injusted"

"Because of me like you"

"There are no men like me only me." He said

"My son Bran, how did he come to fall from that tower?"

"I pushed him out the window." He said

"Why?" I said my heart breaking

"I hoped that fall will kill him"

"Why"

"You should get some sleep, it's going to be a long war." He said caring

Then I walked away.

Tywin gave Tyrion the job as hand of the king. And he is to rule, he seem surprised by this, and asked why.

"Because you're my son."

Next was Daenerys, she was asleep, and we were seeing her dream, there was a young man he had silver hair and purple eyes, but he had tan skin and looked like Drogo. We all knew who it was, it was Dany's son, and in the background people were saying the Stallion that mounts the world. Then he looked at her and smiled, she tried it touch him but then he turned to dust. And everything was quite, then there was a dragon "You don't want to wake the dragon" something said in Viserys voice, and started to tear off her clothes. But then three dragons came and rescued her.

She woke up, around her were her hand maidens and Jorah.

"Where is he?" she asked, everyone gave her sad glances.

"Where is he!" she almost yelled.

"I'm sorry but he didn't make it." Jorah said,

"He was not human, he had scales, and was all black with wings, and inside was worms. I warned you that only death could pay for life." The witch said. She was angry.

"Where is Khal Drogo, show him to ME, SHOW ME WHAT I BOUGHT WITH MY SON'S LIFE!" she said

Rhaegar looked angry so Lyanna held on to him.

They took her to her Khal but now he was blind, mute, and death.

"This isn't alive, when will he be as he was?" Dany asked

"When the sea's go dry, when the mountains blow in the wind like leaves, when your womb quickens and you are able you bare a living child, that's when he will be the same." The witch answered

Now Rhaegar looked mad but Lyanna looked at him and he calmed down.

Later that night she bathed him and talked to him, then she gave a kiss and pulled a pillow over his face and pressed down, but killing him killed her too.

Everyone felt bad for the girl she lost everything.

Two boys were making fun of Arya because she was small and looked like a girl, but then Gendry stepped in

"You like messing with the little ones do you?" he said then scaring then off. Gendry notice Arya's sword and they talked about it until Yoren said its time to leave so they left. I saw Ned looked at Lyanna then looked at the image again.

Next was Daenerys she was going to burn Drogo, she put all three of her eggs around Drogo.

"I will not watch you burn." Jorah said

"Is that what you fear?" she said then she kissed him on the cheek. Then she told all the slaves they are free and welcome to leave or stay with her. Half of them left, but she sounded kind of mad but how could she not she has nothing to live for.

"Bind her to the pier. You swore to obey me." So he did what she said

"You will not hear me scream." The witch said

"It is not your scream that I want, just your life." Daenerys said

Then she lit the pier on fire. And she walked in.

It was the next morning, there was nothing left, and then there was someone in the ashes. It was Daenerys!

She was completely naked, so everyone tried to avoid to their eyes, but how could she be alive? But what was more unbelievable then that was that she had three baby dragons. Ser Jorah bowed

"Blood of my blood." He said laying his sword in front of her. Then everyone who was there bowed to her. Her dragons started streaking. Then there was no more image.

Everyone looked surprised, Rhaegar looked shocked.

"The three heads of the dragon" he said almost in a whisper. Lyanna seem to understand

"What's that?" Robbs asked

"it was was a prophecy that a three headed dragon will come, and three heads means three people, at least one of them would come from the Targaryen line. But I stopped paying attention to it after me meat Lyanna." He said

"I guess it's true." Lyanna said

I wonder what's in store now.

 **Thank you for reading sorry it's kind of long I think the next chapter will be shorter. And after I'm done with chapter 8 then I will start to write my own story. ;)**


End file.
